


The Wolf Strap

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2013 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Folklore, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't want the bite, but that doesn't mean he's never wondered what being a werewolf would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Strap

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded version of my entry for the sixth [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) challenge, for the prompt, **Hungry Like the Wolf**. 
> 
> Thanks to [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie) for the beta.

* * *

_"By using a so-called wolf strap, any person could transform himself into a werewolf...If someone called out the name of a person who had turned himself into a wolf, that person would regain his human form."_ 1

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Stiles nods, teeth biting into his lip.

"I don't like it. We can test it on someone else, or get rid of it altogether." Derek paces back and forth, stopping in front of the window to stare at the sliver of moon visible in the late-summer sky.

"You know it'll only work on a human. And we have to try; it might be useful."

"It's too risky." Derek's hands clench into fists. "We've lasted this long without it."

"Deucalion will rebuild his pack and they won't stay away forever. Even if they do, there's always going to be something else waiting for a moment of weakness. And I want—" 

Stiles reaches out to touch the well-worn strap lying on the table and runs his fingers over the symbols embossed on the leather. Then he crosses the room, slips his arms around Derek's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. 

"I know I said I don't want you to bite me, and I haven't changed my mind, but if there's another way… This could be the best of both worlds."

The belt had been a gift from Peter, given on the night Derek and Stiles announced their plans to perform a bonding ritual at the next full moon. Peter spoke of an old magic, one that would allow the wearer to transform into a werewolf. Derek had wanted to destroy the belt immediately, but Stiles felt a hum of magic when he touched it and his curiosity won out. Days later, armed with pages of questions and notes, Stiles sought Peter out, but he was gone.

"I've read everything I could get my hands on, and all of my sources say the change is temporary." Stiles tugs Derek's hip, turning him around. "Derek, I want to know what it's like."

Pulling Stiles close, Derek buries his face in the exposed stretch of Stiles' neck. Their breathing eventually synchronizes and when Derek's shoulders drop, tension bleeding out of his body, Stiles knows he's won.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Stiles asks. His mouth twitches into a little smile, excitement winning out over sensibility and fear.

"Right," Derek says, playing along. "I don't know why I was worried, what with the combination of Peter and some old, magical folklore. Nothing to worry about."

"Whatever happens, we'll be okay," Stiles says.

Derek takes a deep breath and reaches for his hand, leading him toward the door. "We'd better do this outside."

\--o--

The change begins as soon as Stiles fastens the buckle. His muscles bunch and expand, bones cracking as they lengthen and shift. Coarse hair pushes through too-tight skin and elongated sharp teeth cut into his lips. Claws emerge from his fingertips as the magic surges through him and forces him to his knees.

It's agony.

He pants through it, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, and when the transformation is complete, Stiles settles back on his haunches. He feels heavier, more powerful than his wildest expectations. A cacophony of scents and sounds bombard his senses and his inhuman eyes flit from object to object, trying to take everything in.

He hears a shout and whips his head around, setting his sights on another wolf, one with claws and red eyes, but in half-human form. A low growl rumbles from deep within Stiles' chest. _Derek_ , his mind supplies.

Stiles' mouth begins to water. He trots toward Derek cautiously, stretching his neck to sniff him when he gets close.

"Holy shit. You're a wolf," Derek says, burying his hands in Stiles' thick fur. 

Stiles whines at the contact. He bumps Derek's legs with his head and paws at his feet. When Derek tumbles to the ground, Stiles climbs on top of him, licking and nipping at the back of his neck, burying his muzzle in Derek's sweat-damp hair. His scent is so familiar, entirely intoxicating, and Stiles needs more. He tears at Derek's clothes until they lay in tatters around them, then noses between Derek's thighs, where his scent is most concentrated.

"Fuck, Stiles, Wait. Just—" Derek pushes himself up onto his knees and Stiles scrambles to hold his position. He needs more of Derek's scent, his taste. He licks broad stripes all over Derek's skin, along the ridge of his back and down the cleft of his ass.

"Okay." Derek groans and presses his cheek against damp earth. He reaches back to spread himself open. "It's okay, Stiles."

Derek's heartbeat thunders in Stiles' ears when he pushes his tongue against his hole. He laps at the tight opening, trying to work his tongue inside, until it's dripping with his saliva and Derek is squirming beneath him.

Near-wild with his own arousal, Stiles draws himself up and fits his forepaws around Derek's hips, covering Derek's body with his own and rutting against his ass until Derek's body gives and lets him push inside. Somewhere in the back of his mind Derek's whimpers and gasps register and Stiles knows he should start out slow, but it's a struggle when Derek's body is so hot and tight around him. After only a minute or two, a different instinct takes over, a need to fill Derek with his come, and Stiles begins to fuck into him with animalistic ferocity. 

When the base of Stiles' cock begins to swell, Derek cries out. His claws rake through grass and dirt and Stiles smells a hint of blood in the air, but he can't stop. His hips snap forward again and again, thrusting frantically until he starts to come. He all but collapses on top of Derek and presses the entire length of his body into the ground. They lie together quietly as their breathing slows, lacking the energy to move, Stiles' knot tying them together.

"God, Stiles, that was—" Derek's voice is wrecked. Then he freezes and asks, "Stiles? Why aren't you changing back?"

With the wolf strap still cinched tightly around his middle, Stiles licks lazily at Derek's face. Twisting his body as much as he's able and reaching back for the buckle, Derek tries to unfasten it. The clasp holds fast as Derek tries to crush it in his fist and the scratches his claws make in the leather disappear almost instantly. Stiles huffs wetly against Derek's neck and rests more of his weight on Derek's body to stop his fidgeting.

"Oh god. Your name," Derek whispers, heart racing. "Peter knew we wouldn't be able to wait until after the bonding ritual to test the belt. Stiles, I don't know your given name!"

Unable to soothe Derek's distress, Stiles throws his head back and howls.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 F. Asmus and O. Knoop, "The Werewolf," [_Tales and legends from the circle Kolberg-Körlin_](http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/werewolf.html#kolberg40), 1898. (translation, Polish folklore)
> 
> I often flail over things on [twitter](http://twitter.com/otta_ff) and [tumblr](http://otta-ff.tumblr.com/). Come say hello!


End file.
